


2920 Days

by whenhopefadestoblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhopefadestoblack/pseuds/whenhopefadestoblack
Summary: A series of moments, in the space of ten years.(Freya and Keelin's life, after the Mikaelson's are forced to split up)





	2920 Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me like a month to write and edit this, but I think I finally reached a point where I'm happy with it. Worked on with soziaelenigma1 on tumblr, who has amazing freelin headcannons and helped me so much with this :)

_One_  

It takes a while for it to set in. It had happened so quickly; the plan thought of, set into motion and, over within the space of a day. A day to rip her family apart. The compound never felt so big, so empty; so many rooms and no people to fill them. She wants to protect this space - protect the memories she'd had here, her family, her friends... all of her loved ones, preserved. The boundary spell is simple, her bloodline the only ones allowed to enter but she adapts it for Keelin too. This could be their home. 

 _Home._  

It's still a foreign concept; whilst she'd gotten her family back, she'd never been allowed to settle, never had the time, and despite the fact that it has come hand  in hand with tragedy, she finds herself glad that she's going to truly be able to find a place to be now. Somewhere that's hers, not a bell tower or a house in the middle of nowhere. 

Somewhere permanent. 

"Hey," she finds Keelin several rooms later, sat in a chair and hunched over a laptop. 

"Hey," Keelin casts a glance over her shoulder, smiling. She still has her hair up in a bun, and it's a look Freya knows she's going to learn to love. She's clearly deeply invested in whatever she's doing, and Freya presses herself to the back of her chair. Curiosity is burning through her but she doesn't let her eyes stray to the screen, instead sliding a hand under Keelin's chin, thumb brushing her jaw as she tilts her head back so she can kiss her gently, feeling Keelin loop an arm around the back of her neck in response. She breaks it slowly, draws back and watches as Keelin's eyes flutter open. 

"The boundary spell is done. Only family and you can enter." 

 _Not that they ever will._  

The thought comes unwanted, and she finds herself swallowing, gaze dropping to the floor. Keelin instantly raises to her feet, laptop forgotten as she moves to take Freya's hands, the witch's head raising so that their eyes meet. 

"Hey," she smiles reassuringly, even as Freya's nails bite into her skin, as she takes in a shuddering breath. "It's going to be okay. It'll take a while, and it'll be difficult, but you are going to get through this. And you know I'm going to be there, no matter what happens. Julie and Juliet, remember?" 

Freya nods, releases the breath she's holding in and rocks forward so that her head leans against Keelin's, closing her eyes. 

"You've got me, okay?" Keelin murmurs softly, breath whispering against her skin. "For as long as this lasts." 

 

_Twenty-Nine_  

She wakes up screaming, clammy and sweaty and fighting away the sheets and the hands that are on her shoulders. 

"Freya. Freya!" 

Dark, wild eyes staring back at her, and a thought at the back of her mind supplies  _Keelin_. 

"Keelin," she practically gasps out the word, struggling to catch her breath past the knot in her chest, and Keelin sits back on her haunches, breathing out a sigh of relief. She realises then that Keelin is straddling her waist, hands curling around her wrists, her hair frizzed up around her face. "What...?" 

"You wouldn't stop screaming, and uh, you..." she casts a glance to the side, and Freya follows her gaze, eyes growing wide. The room is trashed, upturned, and Freya knows deep down inside herself that she was the one who caused this. 

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea for us to stay here," she mutters, more to herself than anything. 

She wanted to be close to her family here, but all that it had brought her so far were nightmares, and this one had been the worst one yet. 

Keelin lifts a hand to brush Freya's hair out of her face, slipping her palm across her clammy forehead. Freya leans into the touch, closing her eyes. 

"I just wanted..." 

"To be somewhere you felt close to them," Keelin supplies, and when Freya opens her eyes, there's such a look of sympathy on her girlfriend's face that she feels her already fragile walls crumble. Her breath hitches out of her, tears making her vision blurry and Keelin draws her into a hug, curling her arms around the other woman and pulling her in close. She's muttering something Freya can't hear, but the words sound soothing along with the brush of her lips against her cheek, and she calms down quicker than she thought she would. When she pulls back, rubbing at her cheeks, Keelin checks her watch. 

"We still have a few hours until morning. So, how about we get some sleep, and when you wake up... we can find somewhere new." 

"Keelin, I don't..." 

"This place will always be protected, Freya, you made sure of that. But I'm here to protect you. And I can't do that here." 

Freya nods slowly, eventually, takes one of Keelin's hands and presses a kiss to her palm. 

"Okay." 

 

_Fifty-Two_

"How are you finding New York?" 

Freya can see the backdrop through the large open windows of Rebekah's apartment, though slightly pixelated through the laptop screen. Rebekah is smiling, relaxed, hair pinned back off her face as she sips blood from a wine glass. 

"Beautiful. We're planning on going to Paris next. How's Keelin?" 

"She's fine," Freya smiles, tucking her knee up under her chin. "She should be back soon, though she's been on a double shift so she'll probably be exhausted." 

"I won't keep you long then," Rebekah leans forward in her chair, scrutinising. "You're not at the compound." 

The smile slips from Freya's face, and she glances down. "I tried to stay there," she looks up after a second, letting out a shaky exhale. "I wanted to stay there, be close to you all, but all it did was remind me..." 

"That we're not together," Rebekah finishes, smiling sadly. "But when you're more settled, you know there's nothing stopping you from coming to see me. We can talk more than through a screen." 

"We will, I promise," Freya's head turns slightly as she hears the front door open, the rustling of clothing and paper. "Keelin's back," she informs Rebekah. 

"I'll let you go then. Marcel and I are going to the theatre this evening." 

Keelin enters the room then, still in scrubs, hair pulled back off her face and circles under her eyes. She looks exhausted, but moves over to Freya anyway, pulling her hair out of its bun before pressing into her from behind and wrapping her arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Rebekah," she smiles tiredly at the other Mikaelson. "How are you?" 

"Surviving," Rebekah smirks. "I need to start getting ready, so I'll leave you two to your own devices. Freya- don't do anything I wouldn't." 

She cuts off the call before either woman can say goodbye, and Keelin frowns before shrugging, pressing a kiss to Freya's cheek. 

"How was your day?" 

Keelin pulls back from Freya as the other woman swivels in her chair, parting her thighs so she can drag Keelin by the hips into the space it leaves, looking up at her. 

"Exhausting," Keelin murmurs, lowering her head so that her face is hidden by her curls. "Physically and... emotionally," she huffs out a breath, lifts her head again and her eyes are wet, causing Freya to frown. "I'm okay," she whispers, though her voice is shaky and hoarse, and Freya doesn't believe it for a second. But she lets Keelin have her silence, draw herself back together; finds herself holding her breath as the other woman lowers herself to her knees, pressing her head against Freya's abdomen and curling her arms around her waist, just breathing in. 

In and out, until her breaths become less shaky, and Freya threads her fingers into Keelin's hair. She pulls back eventually, but instead of getting up she just rests her head on Freya's leg, closing her eyes. 

"Keelin?" 

"I'm okay," Keelin repeats, and it's steadier this time, but it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself rather than Freya. 

"Come on," Freya pulls them both up, leads Keelin out of the living room to the bedroom, stopping in front of the bed. She takes her in then; the ashy tone to her skin, blood on the hem of her shirt. She's learned over the last couple of weeks that Keelin doesn't talk when she loses a patient, not straight away anyway. 

They stay in silence as Freya helps Keelin get her top up over her head, discarding it onto a nearby chair before moving forward to kiss her gently, hands cupping her cheek. She breaks the kiss when Keelin's breathing shudders, and there are more tears in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks as she bites her lip. 

"Hey, hey," Freya brushes the tears away with her thumbs. "Talk to me." 

Keelin shakes her head, but Freya keeps staring at her until she releases a breath. "It was a baby," she whispers, and something in Freya aches at her words. "Pregnant mother, car accident... she went into premature labour," Keelin closes her eyes. "We couldn't do anything. She was so small." 

"I'm so sorry, Keelin." 

Keelin nods, sniffing slightly, rubbing her eyes. 

"I just need to sleep." 

"Okay," Freya leads her to the bed, lets her take off the last of her scrubs and settles on the bed with her, wrapping her arms around and holding her close. "Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." 

 

_Ninety-Eight_

There's blood in her nose, the back of her throat, and she coughs it out as she twists from her back to her front, nails scraping for purchase on the floor as she rises to her knees. 

She's in the compound, the fountain right next to her, and she uses it to rise to her feet, swaying. She doesn't know how she got here. 

The last time she was here, she and Keelin had been packing up the last of their things to move to their new apartment. She hadn't been able to face being back here since, hadn't- 

"Freya!" it's Keelin, walking through the entrance with wide eyes. She moves into Freya's space, runs her hands over her shoulders as if checking for injuries, taking in the blood under her nose and staining her lips. "What happened? You were right there, I turned around and-" 

"I don't know," she staggers then, caught only by Keelin's hands around her waist, pulling her closer, fingers pressing into her hips. 

"Freya, it's been hours." 

She looks terrified. Freya will never get used to the amount of emotion she finds in those dark eyes, will never be able to stop the lurch it brings in her stomach. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." 

"Let's just... get out of here. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

 

_One Hundred and Thirty_

"This place is amazing." 

Keelin is looking around the restaurant, eyes wide and grin in place, but all Freya can do is stare at her. 

She looks so beautiful, wearing a dress that clings to every curve, her hair pinned up in a style similar to the one she had at the Mikaelson party, all those months ago. She turns back to Freya then, holds up her glass of wine and lets it tap against the rim of the other woman's, before taking a sip. 

"And incredibly expensive," she adds after a second. "Are you sure-" 

"My family and I have been around for a thousand years, trust me when I say there's no shortage of money," Freya smiles, sipping her wine. "How are you finding your dessert?" 

"Delicious. Though there are other things I'd rather be eating," she looks at Freya with an arched eyebrow, and the witch chokes on her drink, which only causes her girlfriend's grin to widen. When she manages to stop coughing, clearing her throat and raising her head, Keelin is sat back in her chair, watching her with an amused expression. 

The expression slips slightly when she feels Freya's ankle brush against the inside of her leg, beginning a slow path upwards. 

"So you're ready to go then?" she continues to move her leg up, watching Keelin's breathing escalate slightly as her foot presses against the middle of Keelin's chair. 

"Definitely. I'm definitely ready to go." 

 

                                                                        *   *   * 

 

They crash into the bedroom in a frenzy of hands, lips, shared breaths and moans. Keelin makes quick work of pulling Freya's top over her head, pushing her gently onto the bed and moving to straddle her waist, stopping by the tightness of her dress on her outer thighs. 

Freya's eyes grow wide as Keelin simply tears a slit in her dress to free up space, moving to rest on Freya's lap with her thighs clasping her hips, pulling her up by the waist to kiss her again, a soft groan leaving her at the feel of teeth grazing her lower lip. Freya runs her hands up Keelin's bare thighs, breaks the kiss to lean their foreheads together. 

Keelin watches as the other woman closes her eyes; brushes her thumb over her lips, cups her cheek. 

"I love you." 

The words slip out of her, shocking herself as well as Freya, sea foam eyes blinking open and staring at her in surprise. When she doesn't respond, something twists in her gut, and she looks down. 

"You don't need to- I just-" Freya cuts her off with the firm press of her lips, kissing her gently before pulling back, smile wide and eyes alight. 

"I love you, too." 

 

_One Hundred and_ _Seventy-Three_  

"Auntie Freya!" 

Arms wrap around her, small limbs stretching up around her neck and Freya feels tears build up instantaneously, her arms wrapping around her niece. 

"Hi, Hope," she says softly, before dragging herself back to wipe at the water collecting on her lashes. Keelin, who is lingering back behind her, presses a hand to her forearm and gives her a reassuring smile. 

"Mum said you were coming to visit, I can't wait to show you my room! Hi, Keelin," Hope adds as an afterthought, before running off to join her friends. Freya steps back then, into the embrace that Keelin has waiting, placing her hands over the other woman's as she wraps her arms around Freya's waist. 

"You okay?" she says softly, resting her chin on Freya's shoulder. 

"Yeah, just... it's been so long." 

"I know," Keelin squeezes her hands. "But we're here now." 

"Freya," the two break their embrace at the familiar voice, turning to see Hayley approach. "Keelin," she adds, smiling. "I'm glad you could make it. Hope's been asking." It feels like half-a-sentence, not really finished, the last part of it left lingering in the air. 

 _Been asking for her family._  

"How’s New Orleans?" 

"Good. We got our own place. I wanted to stay at the Compound, but... it was time to get our own place." 

Hayley nods, still smiling, but something clouds her vision and Freya looks down. 

"So, uh... how is Hope's new school?" Keelin breaks the silence, looping an arm around Freya's waist in the process. 

"Amazing. Alaric, the man who runs it, his daughters have magic as well. I'm just glad Hope can be around people like her. It's like a second family." 

She tenses after she says the words, and Keelin can feel the shudder that goes through Freya, grips her waist tighter in response. Hayley looks uncomfortable, tenses her shoulders and lets her gaze travel to Hope. 

"I'm going to go and make sure Hope's room is tidy. See you in a minute, okay?" Freya manages a nod, tucks herself into Keelin's side as the hybrid walks away. 

"She didn't mean anything by it," Keelin nudges Freya gently. 

"I know. I just... miss them. I did everything to get my family back. And now I barely get to talk to them let alone see them...Keelin's shoulder. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." 

"You will," Keelin turns so that they're facing each other, gripping her hands tightly. "It will be difficult. It'll take time. And I know, though it may take years-" she gets a horrified look from Freya at that but pushes past it- "you'll find a way to overcome this. And I'll be with you. Every step of the way." 

 

_Two Hundred and Eighteen_

"I want you to see something." 

Keelin leads Freya through the hospital, unable to keep the grin off her face. Freya hadn't been herself the last few weeks, quiet and withdrawn, and nothing Keelin had done had been able to cheer her up. She was determined to change that. 

"Keelin, I'm not-" she pushes open a door, and the Mikaelson witch stops short upon entry. "It's-" 

"They," Keelin corrects, stepping towards the rows of cots. "Are babies." 

Keelin waits, excitement evident on her face, but her smile slips as Freya continues to stare at the cots with something akin to horror. 

She didn't understand. She hadn't seen Freya with a baby before, no, but from what she could tell she'd known Hope since before she was a toddler. So why... 

"I need to go," Freya's voice is hoarse, and she turns to look at Keelin, the appearance of tears in her eyes sudden and shocking. 

"Wait, wait," Keelin stops her with a hand on her wrist, stopping her from her escape. "Help me out here." 

"I can't, Keelin," she whispers. "I appreciate you're trying to cheer me up, but this... this is not the way." 

She practically jumps as an ear-splitting cry fills the air, and Keelin instantly detaches herself from her girlfriend to move to the wailing child, scoops them up without a thought and rocks them gently, until they quieten down. She turns to see Freya staring at her in the doorway, hesitates before advancing slowly. Predictably, Freya takes a step back. 

"Please, don't." 

"Okay," Keelin responds. She lowers the baby back into their cot then, leading Freya out of the room and closing the door before turning to her. "What was that?" she keeps her voice soft, despite the emotions twisting in her stomach. Part of her is hurt, at the fact that Freya didn't respond like she thought, upset that she didn't help Freya like she wanted to. 

"I... uh, I..." Freya looks down, shudders out a breath. "I was pregnant. A long time ago," her voice is clogged, shoulders hunched. "I lost the baby." 

"Oh, Freya." Keelin immediately draws her girlfriend into a hug, feeling the other woman shake against her body. "I'm so sorry." 

 

_Two Hundred and Thirty-Seven_  

"I want to tell you about what happened to me." 

Keelin pauses, toothbrush in mouth, meeting Freya's eyes through her reflection in the mirror. She nods slowly, spitting into the sink and quickly rinsing her mouth, toothbrush landing in the small holder before she moves to the entry of the doorway. Freya has lowered herself to sit on their bed, her hands shaking slightly on her lap, and Keelin instantly moves to sit on the bed next to her, covering her hands with her own. 

"What is it?" 

"I told you that I lost my baby, but I never... told you the circumstances." 

"I told you that you didn't need to-" 

"I know," Freya manages a weak smile. "But I want to." 

Keelin nods but doesn't say another word, letting Freya compose herself before she starts to talk. 

"When I was with my aunt Dahlia, after my siblings turned into vampires, she wanted to use me to bear the children she needed to continue on my family line, to lay claim to my children, my children's children..." she hesitates, analyses Keelin's expression with wary green eyes, but when she finds nothing but openness she continues. "So I swore never to love," her hands are tense under Keelin's. "I managed. But then I met Mathias. We knew each other for only a year, but I loved him deeply. And despite swearing against it, I fell pregnant with his child." 

She heaves in a breath, lowering her head. 

"We planned to escape, Mathias and I. But my aunt found out. So she killed him," at this, Keelin's hands tighten around her own, and she looks up to see her girlfriend staring at her, eyes wide with sympathy. "I was heartbroken. And I never wanted my child, my son... to go through what I did." She swallows then, extracts her hands from Keelin's only to turn bodily towards her, wrapping her own fingers around the other woman's and looking deep into her eyes. "I went back to our home, found  Dahlia’s strongest poison, and  drank it." 

Keelin inhales sharply, eyes wide and dark, but she keeps her face neutral. 

"But it turns out, even that couldn't save me from what I endured with Dahlia. She made it so I could never die. But that courtesy didn't extend to my son," her voice breaks on the word, and she finds herself swamped in a hug, Keelin's arms around her shoulders and hair tickling her neck, the pressure across her back making it almost difficult to breathe. She's crying, and is pretty sure she can feel tears on her own skin, but she doesn't comment on it, hooking her fingers into Keelin's shoulders and breathing in deeply. 

It's Keelin who pulls back first, eyes wet, but she's gripping Freya's shoulders now, breathing in steadily. 

"I'm so sorry, Freya," she says eventually. 

"I killed my son," Freya retaliates- she doesn't deserve her sympathy. "My baby, I-" 

"No," Keelin cuts her off with a shake of her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders. "No, you didn't. It was tragic, but it wasn't your fault. And you said so yourself- what kind of life would he have had, living with your aunt?" 

"A horrible one," Freya whispers. Keelin nods, loosening her grip slightly, before stroking her hands down Freya's arms. 

"Thank you for telling me," she whispers, her voice a little rough. She leans forward to kiss her then, soft and tasting slightly like salt. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she breathes against her lips, cupping Keelin's cheeks and leaning their foreheads together. "I just... wanted to tell you, I-" 

"And you did. It's okay. We don't need to-" 

"I can't have children, Keelin," she interrupts Keelin's interruption, watching her carefully-schooled mask drop for a second into an undecipherable expression. "Ever. And with us, the future-" 

"Hey. We'll deal with that if it comes to it," Keelin squeezes her forearms and smiles. "And I'm in this for you, Freya. No matter what happens." 

Freya smiles then, despite the tears on her cheeks, despite how Keelin can hear her heart pounding from here. "Okay then," she stands, leaving a confused Keelin on the bed, heading over to the chest of drawers and opening the top one. She hears her mutter a quick spell before she reaches in, grabbing something before closing the drawer again. She turns then, hands hiding whatever it is behind her back, her expression now one of nervousness and Keelin feels her heart clench, her breathing beginning to speed up. "I'm not sure, uh... I wasn't planning on doing this now," Freya's voice is barely above a whisper, treading towards Keelin carefully, as if she's a wild animal and she doesn't want to get bitten. "I wanted to do this properly, somewhere nice... but this is our home." 

Keelin feels all the breath leave her as Freya slowly lowers herself to one knee, clamping her hands over her mouth and feeling her eyes widen, tears rising despite the fact that Freya has yet to do anything. Freya brings it out then; a small box, popped open to reveal a silver ring. 

"Keelin Malraux, will you marry me?" 

 

_Two Hundred and Eighty-Six_

"Get away from her."  

Breaths heavy and eyes wide, Freya faces off her enemy, the expanse of their apartment between them. The man is human, but she knows the signs of compulsion, the heavy-lidded possessiveness of it.  

He's human, and an innocent, but he has a knife pressed against Keelin's throat.  

It's been almost a year since the incident with the Hollow, since she saw the vision of Keelin dead on the floor, but it still haunts her sometimes, and this has her almost reliving it. Keelin is staring at her, breath held, scared to even swallow as the tip of the knife causes a bead of blood to travel down her neck. 

That has Freya's muscles locking, anger flooding through her and her fingers shake, fighting the urge to step forward.  

"Take even a step towards me, and I  _will_  kill her."  

She couldn't. Couldn't get closer, couldn't get near her, and she's worried if she attacks him with magic the knife will slip, that Keelin will be bleeding out on the floor like she was-  

"Freya," Keelin's voice steadies her, surprisingly calm, but when their eyes meet, Freya can see that she's doing as well as she is at holding herself together. "It's okay. Take a breath. Focus."  

Breathe in.  

Breathe out.  

Her hand shoots up and before the man gets a chance, the paperweight on the side-table flies through the air, connecting with his skull and he jerks back, falling. Keelin hisses, the knife biting slightly into her skin as the arm falls away, and Freya quickly crosses the room, cupping her chin and tilting her head to look at it.  

"I'm okay," Keelin murmurs, as Freya brushes her thumb over the small cut on her neck. It's already healing, a few trickles of blood making their way down her skin, but it makes Freya's heart clench and she can't tell if she's angry or scared, but the room is shaking slightly around them. "Freya," Keelin detaches her hands, lowers them from her face and keeps hold of them, ducking her head slightly so that their eyes meet. "I'm okay."  

Freya's fingers dance over the ring she gave Keelin, smooth over the diamond as she centres herself, breathing in. 

 "I thought-"  

"I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me," Keelin nods, pressing a kiss to Freya's forehead as she looks at their joined hands. "And you didn't. I'm fine."  

"You're bleeding. I just... I kept seeing-"  

"The vision of me you saw with the Hollow," Keelin finishes. "That is never going to happen. I promise. You've got me, always." 

_Three Hundred and Twenty_

 It starts off as a normal night. 

They hadn't really had a set plan, just an idea to go out and go somewhere, have a night of fun and freedom to distract from the fact that even though it had been almost a year, they were still no closer to finding a way to reunite Freya with her family. 

They go to Rousseau's in the end, where Josh doesn't seem to know if he should be happy for the customers or disappointed that it's them. Keelin figured it was fair, considering nine times out of ten, when she or Freya were around there was some kind of drama. 

It's five or six (or eight or nine) drinks in that Keelin loses track of Freya for a moment- she'd been there one second, grinning and saying something about a cocktail, and the next she's lost to the swarm of the crowd and Keelin is alone. 

She's drunk enough that she's not quite sure what to do for a second, but after searching and coming up empty she heads back to the safety of the bar. 

"Hey, have you seen my fiance?" the word is still foreign on her tongue; it's been three months, and it's still taking some getting used to. All she gets in return in the shake of a head, and she exhales slowly, leaning back against the bar so she can survey her surroundings, hoping to get a glimpse of the Viking witch. 

"Hi," the voice catches her off guard, and she turns to see a young woman standing next to her at the bar, makeup done and smile in place. She's pretty- Keelin's not blind to that- and it's clear that she knows it, as she leans further into Keelin's space. "I'm Lorna. Can I get you a drink?"

Straightforward, then. Keelin's not quite sure how to answer at first; watches as the other woman settles herself back on the bar stool. She goes to open her mouth, a myriad of ideas in her head about how to let her down-

Then suddenly, the woman is on the floor. 

She goes down hard, the stool practically cracking against the bar, and the doctor in Keelin goes to help the second before she sees Freya. 

The Mikaelson witch is stood a few feet away, green eyes practically blazing, and Keelin feels a surge of warmth through her. She glances at Lorna, but she's being helped up by another patron. Keelin takes advantage of the distraction and makes her way to Freya, stumbling slightly as someone bumps into her.

"What was that?" she tries to put at least a little contempt into her tone, but she's finding the whole situation too good to be true. Freya's  _jealous._

"Nothing, I-"

"You're  _jealous,"_ Keelin can't help the grin that slips onto her face, watching as Freya stutters for a second and tries to come up with an excuse. Whatever she tries to say is cut off by Keelin's lips crashing onto her own, fingers curling into her hair and Freya can't quite help the moan that escapes her as she presses her hands into the small of Keelin's back. 

"Uh, guys," the voice is familiar and annoying, and Keelin pulls back with a groan. 

"What, Josh?" her head rolls so that she's meeting the vampire's gaze, and Freya stifles a giggle against her palm. 

"I think it might be time for you guys to go. I don't want to, but uh... no magic, when the humans are around. It's the rules." 

"Josh," Keelin detaches herself from Freya, stumbling a little as she turns, hands on Josh's shoulders. "Come on. We're fine."

"Rules are rules. You're cut off. Both of you," he catches Freya's gaze, watching as she crosses her arms, practically pouting. "I'll walk you home."

"Joshua, Keelin is an enhanced werewolf, and I'm a  _Mikaelson._  I think we can-" her heel catches, and Keelin has to catch her, hand on her arm, shoulders shaking as she tries not to laugh. 

Josh sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"Come on," he says after a second. "Let's get you guys home."

He practically has to push them out of the door, casting one last glance at the cute guy waiting at the bar. He grumbles under his breath, but neither woman in front of him seems to hear it. 

"This is what I get for coming in on my day off." 

_Three Hundred and Sixty-Five_

Lips touch lips, tongues and teeth, moans progressing in volume as hands fight past layers of clothing. Keelin, on the bed beneath her, staring up at her breathlessly as Freya's hand presses to the outside of her breast, gripping her hip and pulling her down so they can kiss again, deeper, harder. 

Freya lowers herself to rest between Keelin's thighs, unbuttons her jeans and slips them down, hands travelling over every inch of newly-revealed skin. She isn't expecting it when Keelin flips them over, grinning as Freya lets out a gasp, staring up at her with wide eyes.  

"Let me," Keelin plays with a strand of Freya's hair, slips her hand under her dress to touch her bare thigh, nails scraping the skin and causing the other woman to shudder. "Please."  

Freya nods, slowly, heart thudding in her chest but all panic is lost when fingers press in between her legs, past her underwear and into the wetness there. Fingers first; then Keelin is grinning up at her, head resting on her stomach before she lowers herself to push Freya's dress up, parting her thighs and pulling down the last piece of fabric there.  

Tongue next; Freya's hips practically lift off the bed, a whimper caught in the back of her throat, fingers threading into Keelin's hair and holding her in place there. It's an intense feeling; warmth spreading in her lower abdomen, tingling in her fingers, and it's something akin to the sensation she gets when she's practising magic, but different.  

The tip of Keelin's tongue brushes her clit and she groans the other woman's name, fights her hands free from never-ending curls and fists them in the sheets beneath her, hips rolling into each swipe of tongue, jerking at each scrape of teeth. The warmth spreads into a burning, a sensation that has her shaking, fingers twitching, and it overwhelms her quickly and suddenly, has her shuddering as Keelin pulls back, watching her with hooded eyes.  

She's still slightly dazed as Keelin pulls her up with hands on her forearms, helps her out of her dress and removes the last of her own clothing so that they're completely bared to each other. Freya is still breathless, over-sensitive and flushed, but she forgets all of that when Keelin kisses her, presses their bodies together, holds her close and holds her together.  

It sparks a warmth in her, another kind of warmth that has nothing to do with magic or sex...  

Love.  

When Keelin pulls back, Freya loops her hands around the other woman's waist, surprising herself with the strength she uses to settle the other woman on top of her, slipping one leg between her thighs to spread them open, and Keelin's breath shudders to a halt, looking at Freya for affirmation and only moving forward when the witch nods.  

With the first skid of skin on skin, meeting in the most intimate way, both women moan, Freya almost crying out, still sensitive, clutching at Keelin's shoulder blades and feelings hands clench around her waist in response. She rolls her hips harder against the other woman's, feels her shudder in response, tucking her head into Freya's neck and biting slightly on her shoulder, the sensation causing the Mikaelson witch to let out a sharp breath.  

Keelin pulls back to look at her then, and Freya finds herself breathless at the golden eyes staring back at her, brilliant and dazzling, and this time the feeling in her stomach, the warmth spreading there, is magic as well as an indicator that she's close, so close, and she hasn't felt like this since... 

Keelin lets out a high-pitched noise that she definitely wants to hear again, fingers convulsing on her hips and it's seconds later that she's reaching her own climax, so intense that when it's over she's sure she blacked out for a second, and Keelin is collapsed on top of her and the room is completely trashed.  

They're both panting, Keelin's head tucked into her shoulder and the woman looks up with eyes that still glimmer slightly, catches Freya's gaze before she moves to look at the destroyed room around them.  

"Did you...?"  

"Yeah, I... sorry."  

"No, no, I... you warned me that your magic was a little unpredictable," Keelin bites her lip, before leaning up and catching Freya's mouth in a kiss, soft and sweet, with a tang of blood, though Freya's not sure whose.  Freya is the one who deepens the kiss, threading her fingers into Keelin's hair to keep her close before breaking it in order to move her lips down over her neck. 

Keelin lets out a soft groan, her head tilting back slightly so that her curls spill over her shoulders. Her groan turns into a whimper as Freya's hand traces up her inner thigh, palm pushing her leg outward so that she's open to her. She manoeuvres herself then so that Keelin's lying back against the pillows and she's kneeling between her spread legs, kissing her again. Her fingers slip inside Keelin's entrance with ease, a single digit first before she adds another, and the feel of her has warmth curling in her gut. 

"Fre- oh," whatever Keelin is about to say is cut off as Freya pushes her fingers deeper, the swipe of her thumb over Keelin's clit causing the other woman to lift her hips jerkily. Freya can feel the familiar build of magic in her; can't control it right now, so focused on her goal. 

Keelin's gripping the sheets in one hand as Freya's lips travel down her throat once more, her other hand digging almost painfully into the back of Freya's skull as her breathing quickens, her thighs almost shaking around Freya's hand. 

She can tell she's close, and at that moment she stills her hand, and the frustrated noise Keelin makes is beautiful, her head rolling to look down at Freya, panting softly. 

"Freya..." she almost growls the name, her eyes taking on a hint of amber as she shifts her hips. Freya can't help the grin that slides onto her lips, though she felts a jolt in her lower abdomen as Keelin frees up a hand to clasp Freya's own between her thighs. "Move." 

"Why?" she begins kissing down Keelin's body then, between her breasts and down her stomach, feeling the skin quiver beneath her lips. 

"Because I- Mmm," another whimper, as Freya pushes Keelin's hand aside and presses her fingers in deeper, breath ghosting over her clit. " _Please_." 

Freya's thighs clench at the way she whimpers out the word, and she manages to slip in a third finger before she licks over her clit, lost in the way Keelin's hips roll, addicted to the moans leaving her lips. 

It's an amazing build up, and magic is sparking through her, dancing through her body, through her arms to her fingers and Keelin tenses up, goes silent for a second before a shudder runs through her and she dissolves into moans, still shaking as Freya detaches herself and kisses back up her body. 

Keelin's eyes are closed, but they blink open at the brush of lips against her own, brilliant amber fading to brown. Her chest is still heaving with quick, panting breaths, eyes hazy as Freya settles herself next to her. 

She threads their fingers together then, lowers herself back onto Freya's shoulder and kisses the skin there, soothing over the bite she'd made earlier.  

"I love you," Freya finds herself murmuring, stroking a hand through Keelin's hair. This causes Keelin to glance up at her, smiling, and she's not sure she's ever meant anything as much as she meant those three words.  

"I love you too." 

 

 


End file.
